


Phlegmatic

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t trust him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phlegmatic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Phlegmatic 7/15/13.

“I don’t trust him.”

“Of course you don’t trust him. You don’t trust anyone. You are the crown prince of trust issues.”

“Chin thinks the guy’s just phlegmatic. What was your read?”

“Does it really matter if I think he’s stoic or a lying sack? You don’t trust him and you’ll never let it get beyond that. Even if he isn’t the blackmailer, you’ll believe he’s the bad guy in something.”

“I’m not being unreasonable. He was holding something back. Maybe it’s not pertinent to the case, but he’s more than just dull, Danny. What’s your read?

“Don’t trust him.”


End file.
